


A Treasured Secret

by zams



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Community: morgan_reidkink, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The short, coarse hairs on Derek's face drag over the soft skin of Spencer's inner thigh, rough, abrasive, and wonderful.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Treasured Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://morgan-reidkink.livejournal.com/818.html?thread=17202#t17202) on [morgan_reidkink](http://morgan-reidkink.livejournal.com/) on LiveJournal.
> 
> Thanks to **Alissa** and **Lizi** for read throughs. ♥

**

Spencer doesn’t ask for it, he never does, but he doesn’t ever need to. Derek understands. He always understands. The way Spencer’s breath catches, the way his thighs tense, the way his voice falters on a plea of Derek’s name all tells Derek everything he needs to know about what Spencer needs.

“Spencer,” Derek breathes, nuzzling gently against Spencer’s inner thigh, the short, coarse hairs on his face dragging over the soft skin, rough, abrasive, and wonderful. That’s Spencer’s favorite spot for this: hidden, intimate, a treasured secret he keeps inside his heart that’s known only to him and Derek.

Heart racing, Spencer bites his lip, holding in the moan that already wants to escape.

“Let me hear you, baby,” Derek says. He never wants Spencer to hide.

Derek always wants to hear him. And when Derek presses his face harder against Spencer’s leg, pushing the bristly ends of his facial hair into the sensitive skin, quick and sharp, Spencer can’t stay quiet, gives in like he always does. 

“Derek, please,” he says, his voice low, unsteady, and everything Derek wants to hear. “Feels good.”

The words seem to be inadequate, too simple and too vague, but somehow, they’re enough.

“I know what you need,” Derek says, pressing a kiss to the sensitized skin, and Spencer sucks in a breath at the tenderness juxtaposed with the roughness.

Derek’s fingertips ghost over his thighs and hips, teasing and leaving goose bumps in their wake, and Spencer closes his eyes, giving himself over to his body, to sensation, to _feeling_. 

“I’ll give it to you,” Derek says, the promise not new but never old. “I always will.”

Blowing out a breath, Spencer blindly grabs one of Derek’s wandering hands and laces their fingers together tightly, resting their hands over his stomach. He needs that greater physical connection, the anchoring and the grounding given by their tangled fingers. It’s a closeness that Spencer can only give Derek, and Derek cherishes it like the gift it is.

Derek rubs harder and faster, alternating legs and location, keeping Spencer guessing, off balance from not knowing where Derek’s next focus will be. He feels the burn already, that delicious aching heat building beneath his skin that makes Spencer’s breath come short. He wants it, needs it, that satisfaction that only Derek can give him. He’s not quiet anymore; there’s no reason to be, not when it’s just him and Derek cocooned in trust and understanding and love.

“Yes, baby,” Derek murmurs, blowing on the tender skin, and Spencer cries out.

“That’s it,” Derek praises. “Let it go, let it out.”

Derek’s words wash over him, calming him and centering him, and Spencer squeezes Derek’s hand, letting Derek hear his need, giving it away like Derek wants. Derek whispers his name, keeps encouraging him, but there’s no need for Spencer’s words because Derek understands. He always understands Spencer. All Derek needs are Spencer’s sounds, his moans and gasps and sighs, and that’s what Spencer freely gives him.

** 


End file.
